My Little Kitty
by Farenheit July
Summary: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu , ItaNaru.. Sasuke , Itachi , Naruto , Kyuubi bertukar tubuh karena penemuan yang dilakukan Sasuke. dua neko Naruto dan Kyuubi pun berada dalam posisi bahaya jika sang pemungut tahu jika mereka adalah esper . Chap 3 update..RNR :D
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE KITTY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Farenheit July

Genre : romance, friendship

Pairing : SasuNaru , ItaKyuu

Rated : T

Warning : fict ini real buatan author tidak ada unsur menjiplak sedikit pun dari author lain kalau pun ada itu ketidak sengajaan,ini hanya sebuah fiksi bukan kenyataan dan tidak tersangkut paut dengan Naruto buatan bang Masashi, OOC, dll.

Ket :

Itachi : 15 tahun

Sasuke : 14 tahun

Kyuubi : 16 tahun

Naruto : 12 tahun

**HAPPY READING**

Malam hari di selatan negara Konoha.

Di pelosok negeri itu terdapat gedung milik tentara keamanan Konoha ANBU. Anbu merupakan pasukan elit Konoha, setiap anggota nya memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Tidak semua orang bisa bergabung dengan pasukan elit itu.

Semua informasi kenegaraan disimpan,diproses,dan dijalankan oleh pasukan ANBU. Tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak desas-desus mengenai kegiatan illegal ANBU. Menurut desas-desus itu pasukan ANBU kini membuat mesin pembunuh yang luar biasa . sulit sekali mendapatkan informasi mengenai ANBU karena pasukan ini adalah sang pemegang kekuasaan di Konoha walaupun disina ada kepala Negara tetap saja kepala negara hanya di gunakan sebagai bidak oleh Anbu.

Banyak kasus pembunuhan menteri dan pengusaha yang tewas secara tiba-tiba . hal ini menimbulkan dugaan bahwa Anbu lah dalang dari pembunuhan itu. Pasal nya kebanyakan dari korban adalah orang-orang yang pernah bermasalah dengan ketua Anbu yang sekarang yaitu Orochimaru. Namun semua itu hanya sebatas dugaan karena tidak ada bukti satu pun yang bisa memojokan si Ular putih itu.

Sekarang ini kisah ini akan dimulai dari markas Anbu pusat.

MY LITTLE KITTY

" lari cepat " sesosok manusia mengenakan pakaian ala kostum kucing berwarna kemerahan tengah menyerang beberapa pasukan Anbu.

" aku tahu " sahut sesosok manusia lain nya yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian kucing namun ia mengenakan kostum kekuningan.

"sial di kunci " kucing kekuningan itu menggeram ketika tahu satu-satu nya akses kabur terkunci rapat.

" minggir bodoh !" tiba-tiba kucing merah mengepalkan tangan nya dan dalam sekali pukulan pintu itu roboh seketika.

"waaw" ucap si kucing kuning kagum.

" bodoh cepat lari "

Mereka berdua lari hingga mereka sampai di gudang persenjataan Anbu.

" tunggu Kyuubi , Naruto !" sesosok pria berambut putih dengan kacamata bundar berteriak menghentikan 2 kucing yang akan lari itu.

" cih kami sudah muak disini " sahut Kyuubi – kucing merah.

"sampai jumpa kabuto " ucap Naruto – kucing kuning, bahagia . Naruto dan Kyuubi mengendarai Motor besar dengan berbagai perlengkapan perang yang canggih.

"sial ! kejar mereka bodoh " teriak Kabuto kesal pada pasukan Anbu lain nya.

Para pasukan Anbu yang terlatih itu segera berlarian mengendarai motor yang mirip dengan yang dipakai Naruto dan Kyuubi.

" bagaimana Kabuto, kamu berhasil menangkap mereka?" seseosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang muncul dari belakang Kabuto.

" Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto membungkuk. " mereka lari mengendarai SM-77 dan kini sedang dikejar pasukan Anbu lain nya" ucap Kabuto memberi laporan pada atasan nya.

" tangkap mereka .. mereka sangat berharga untuk kita"

" aku mengerti "

**=== FAREN ===**

" Naruto dengar sementara kita berpencar saja . alihka pasukan sebanyak mungkin. Dan aku akan menghubungi mu nanti " ucap Kyuubi saat mengendarai SM-77 dengan cepat.

" hmm.. baiklah " jawab Naruto.

" belakang!" teriak Naruto saat ia merasa di belakang nya terdapat pasukan yang mengejar mereka.

" dengar dalam hitungan ketiga lompat lah dan berlari sekencang nya. Mengerti?"

" mengerti Kyuu"  
" TIGA !" Kyuubi melompat dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melonggo di Sm-77.

SM-77 dirancang dengan autodrive jadi tidak akan menabrak walau tidak ada yang menyetir.

"hei! Kenapa langsung tiga! Kyuubi bodoh! " amuk Naruto . Naruto pun langsung melompat dan menghilang di balik pohon-pohon..

5 menit kemudian pasukan Anbu hanya menemukan SM-77 yang tersetel secara auto.

"sial mereka kabur"

**=== FAREN ===**

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah di pusat kota Konoha.

Hari ini adalah weekend so banyak orang berlalu lalang sambil berlari-lari kecil alias joging.

Diantara yang sedang joging itu terdapat seseorang yang sangat mencolok keberadaan nya.

Pria dengan tinggi 167 dan kulit putih pucat , rabut hitam nya yang agak panjang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin pagi yang segar. Wajah nya sangat tampan dan penampilan nya sangat keren walaupun hanya mengenakan baju khusus joging seperti pada orang umum nya.

" segar nya" orang itu berlari kecil sambil menghirup udara segar. Orang-orang yang dilewati pemuda itu pun terkagum-kagum sampai ada yang nabrak pohon karena terlalu fokus sama si pemuda yang tak Itachi Uchiha anak konglomerat Uchiha yang perusahaan nya sangat banyak itu.

Setelah berlari kecil Itachi memutuskan untuk mencari tempat beristirahat . Ia mencari tempat yang cukup tenang .

" nggghh "

Eh suara apa tuh?  
Itchi mencari sumber suara tadi dan ia terkejut.  
terkejut kenapa tuh?  
didepan Itachi kini ada seekor kucing perawakan manusia *plak* upss maksud nya seorang manusia perawakan kucing *di gampar Kyuubi*. Halah terserah deh inti nya sekarang ini didepan Itachi ada Kyuubi atau manusia yang berpakaian ala kucing sedang tidur dengan nyenyak nya.

'_kucing?'_ batin Itachi heran

Karena penasaran plus Iseng Itachi pun menarik telinga kucing Kyuubi.

Tarik

Tarik

Tarik

" apa yang kau lakukan baka" suara dingin Kyuubi menyapa telinga Itachi. Kyuubi masih memejamkan mata nya.

" eh kamu bisa bicara? " tanya Itachi konyol

" aku ini manusia tentu bisa bicara " jawab Kyuubi dingin kini mata nya telah terbuka

" kamu kucing " ucap Itachi sambil menarik ekor Kyuubi.

" itai! Sakit baka! Lepaskan!" geram Kyuubi . kyuubi pun bangkit dari posisi tidur nya.

" kamu punya ekor dan telinga kucing jadi kamu kucing " ucap Itachi dengan wajah sok polos.

" aku punya telinga seperti manusia " Kyuubi pun menunjukan telinga . tepat dibawah telinga berbentuk telinga kucing itu. Setelah nya Kyuubi berjalan menjauh.

" berarti kamu manusia aneh " teriak Itachi.

**TWICH TWICH**

2 buah siku-siku asik nagkring dijidat Kyuubi yang puti itu.

" hehe kau bilang apa bocah ingusan" ucap Kyuubi dengan aura devil yang menguar kuat.

" manusia aneh.." ulang Itachi sambil tersenyum misterius.

' _menarik '_ batin Itachi kesenangan melihat pemuda didepan nya marah.

" kau!" geram Kyuubi

" apa? " Itachi menjawab nya masih dengan senyuman Misterius.

**KRUYUUUUK**

"hmmp" Itachi menahan tawa nya sekuat tenaga.

'_si-sial'_ batin Kyuubi malu.

Saking malu nya Kyuubi segera lompat kepohon dan bersiap lari.

" tunggu aku Itachi Uchiha. Aku akan mentraktir mu makan bagaimana?" tawar Itachi setelah mengenalkan diri.

' _uchiha? Wah kebetulan sekali '_ batin Kyuubi senang

" baiklah " Kyuubi pun turun dan menghampiri Itachi.

" ikutlah mobil ku ada di depan taman " Itachi pun berjalan didepan dan Kyuubi mengekor di belakang.

**=== FAREN ===**

Tadi kita telah melihat Kyuubi kini kita beralih kepada tokoh utama fict ini ,ya Naruto.

Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu berjalan menyusuri taman dengan santai sambil memasang wajah polos. Ya sebagai pemberitahuan saja Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah salah seorang anggota Anbu dan Naruto merupakan anggota termuda di organisasi itu.

Kepolosan wajah Naruto mengundang orang-orang untuk berkerumun di sekitar jalan yang dilewati Naruto. Mereka pikir saat ini ada sebuah acara cosplay . kenapa mereka berpikiran seperti itu?  
tentu saja karena Naruto berjalan memakai kostum Kucing yang membuat nya nampak imut.

JEPRET JEPRET

Orang-orang pun mengabadikan moment langkah itu dimana ada sosok bocah super manis mengenakan kostum kucing dan berjalan dengan menggemaskan.

" ya ampun itu anak mana ? kok manis banget ya" ucap orang yang berkerumun itu.

Naruto sih cuek bebek aja. Dia pikir ada artis uyang lagi joging dan mengadakan jumpa fans di taman itu jadi ya ia nyelonong aja. Duh Nar Nar kamu tuh ya orang-orang itu tuh lagi moto-in kamu loh batin author .

Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana cara nya agar ia bisa lepas dari peralatan aneh yang membelenggu kekuatan nya itu.

' _sial kostum bodoh ini tidak bisa dilepas'_ batin Naruto kesal.

" aku dan Kyuu kan hanya menghancurkan lab , kenapa harus dihukum seperti ini sih. Dasar ular tua" maki Naruto entah pada siapa.

Sebenar nya Naruto itu seorang esper . Espers adalah makhluk yang terlihat seperti manusia, kecuali bahwa mereka memiliki nama atau kode yang dikodekan ke lengan kanan-dan dilahirkan dengan segala macam kekuatan (satu kekuatan tertentu, meskipun, melebihi mereka semua). Namun, setiap kekuatan Esper dapat dicuri dari diri mereka jika ia dibunuh oleh Esper lain. Espers mimikri adalah esper dengan kekuatan yang lebih istimewa dari esper lain nya, ia tidak harus membunuh untuk memiliki kekuatan esper lain nya. Mereka hanya perlu menyentuh Esper yang menarik untuk melakukannya - tapi Espers Mimikri adalah ras yang sudah punah . kekuatan mereka seperti Telepati, Telekinesis & Teleportasi, tetapi mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan lebih banyak.

Tetapi esper juga memiliki batas kekuatan . dan saat ini Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah Esper yang masih ada dan berhasil bertahan hidup. Karena kekuatan esper yang hebat hal ini membuat Orochimaru membuat suatu penemuan untuk membendung kekuatan esper itu.

Naruto kesal ia bingung akan kemana . Kyuubi sampai saat ini belum menghubungi nya.

Karena bengong Naruto pun menabrak seseorang.

" go-gomen " Naruto pun menunduk dalam .

"hn " jawab orang yang ditabrak Naruto itu. Eh kok ini orang jawab nya Cuma hn , pikir Naruto. Naruto pun mendongak kan kepala nya.

' _Uchiha Sasuke? '_ batin Naruto.  
yups didepan Naruto kini berdiri bocah berumur 14 tahun yang sudah terkenal seantero Konoha. Bocah yang dikenal selain dari keluarga konglomerat tapi orang didepan nya ini adalah anak jenius yang memiliki IQ diatas 200. Gilaa .

Karena kepintaran nya hampir ¼ peralatan canggih di Anbu berasal dari ide dan karya Sasuke. Karena itu Sasuke banyak di kenal. Selain itu ia juga dikenal sebagai pemuda tertampan se

" minggir " ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto pun sontak bergeser dan membiarkan Sasuke lewat.

' _tunggu. Kalau dia Uchiha Sasuke berarti kemungkinan dia bisa melepas alat jelek ini '_ batin Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan tenang menuju rumah besar nya. Biasa nya Sasuke pulang diantar oleh mobil pribadi nya namun sekarang Sasuke lebih ingin berjalan kaki. Yah sekalian jalan-jalan saja.

**TAP TAP TAP**

**TAP TAP TAP**

**SET**

" berhenti mengikuti ku" ucap Sasuke jutek.

" kenapa ? " ujar Naruto polos.

Sasuke malas berurusan dengan bocah aneh yang memakai kostum kucing bodoh seperti itu. Namun pemandangan ini membuat orang-orang memandang kearah mereka. Satu pangeran dengan peliharaan nya. Mungkin itu lah yang dipikirkan orang-orang.

" sudah kubilang berhenti mengikuti ku dobe" Sasuke membalikan badan nya dan menatap Naruto.

Alis Sasuke mengangkat sebelah.  
_' manis tapi sayang gila '_ batin Sasuke.

" tidak boleh mengatai orang teme " ucap polos yang membuat nya semakin lucu

" kamu baru saja mengatai ku dobe " balas Sasuke

" eh benarkah?" ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah kaget .

" jangan mengikuti ku " ulang Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan lagi.

**TAP TAP TAP**

**TAP TAP TAP**

**TWICH TWICH**

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. _' mimpi apa aku semalam'_ batin Sasuke horor.

" baik lah dobe. Kenapa kamu megikuti ku?" tanya Sasuke to the point , tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan makhluk konyol berbentuk kucing itu *di rasengan Naruto*.

" karena kamu tampan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari .

" kyaaaaa anak itu menembak Sasuke " teriakan histeris terdengar dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menengok dan mendapati kerumunan orang-orang yang ternyata sejak tadi mengikuti mereka.

Sasuke pun memberi deathglare kesemua nya agar mereka diam.

" dobe! " Sasuke pun berjalan lagi tanpa peduli.

" hiks hiks hiks " Naruto pun menangis kecil karena dicuekin Sasuke.

" ya ampun ganteng-ganteng kok judes .. kasian anak itu.. " banyak orang bersimpati kepada Naruto sehingga kini posisi Sasuke terpojok

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkah nya dan menemui Naruto lagi.

" haaaa.. apa mau mu dobe" akhir nya Sasuke nyerah juga . biar dingin Sasuke itu masih punya prikemanisan *plak

" Naru lapar ..." rengek Naruto

" terus?" ucap Sasuke bingung. Duh Sas pinter pinter kok bodoh juga, jelas jelas Naru mau minta di traktir.

" ajak Naru makan di rumah nii-chan " kata Naruto memelas sambil memasang mode puppy eyes nya.

Orang-orang disana tepar kena mimisan liat puppy eyes Naru.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan dompet nya dan mengambil uang beberapa lembar.

" makan lah sepuas mu " sasuke pun memberi uang itu ke Naruto.

" gak mau Naru mau makan di rumah nii-chan " rengek Naru lagi.

' _shit .. mimpi apa semalem'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Mata Naruto merah dan lama kelamaan berair.

" hiks Naru lapar ... huaaa Naru lapar " tangis Naruto membahana .

"sial. Cepat ikuti aku dobe" ucap Sasuke kesal.

" yeaaayy Naru makan" ucap Naruto happy banget.

' _kamu mudah ditipu uchiha '_ batin Naruto menang.

"makasih nii-chan "

**Cup**

Naruto memberi sedikit kecupan dipipi Sasuke.

' _amit amit.. '_ batin Sasuke horor

**Pletak**

Sasuke menghadiahi Naruto sebuah jitakan .

"aku ini normal dobe "

Sasuke dan Naruto pun berjalan menuju kerumah kediaman uchiha.

Sementara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Mereka kini sedang naik mobil pribadi Itachi menuju kediaman uchiha juga.

" kak kamu manis " Itachi mencolek dagu Kyuubi.

"ihhh " Kyuubi jijik sendiri

" kenapa? Aku kan memuji mu " ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis

' _anak ini aneh '_ batin Kyuubi

" aku tidak suka di puji" balas Kyuubi dingin

"kalau begitu anda sangat cantik " kini Itachi kini mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat.

" kamu!" geram Kyuubi

" hn?"

' _sial anak ini pasti konslet otak nya'_ batin Kyuubi stress

" menjauh " perintah Kyuubi saat Itachi saat mengeser tempat duduk nya semakin mendekati Kyuubi.

" hahahaha " Itachi tiba-tiba tertawa. Si sopir pribadi Itachi pun merinding disko masalah nya Itachi itu jarang banget ketawa .

" kamu gila " gumam Kyuubi kesal

" hn? "

" terserah.. aku lapar bocah bisa lebih cepat tidak?" ucap Kyuubi yang mulai bosan duduk bersama orang gila.*di gaplokin Itachi FC*

"pak lebih cepat ya" ucap Itachi lembut yang bikin itu sopir tambah merinding. Jangan-jangan itachi kesurupan pas joging tadi batin si sopir kagak sopan sama majikan nya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Huaaaaa... akhir nya aku bikin fict baru lagi hehehe_

_Oh iya kemungkinan fict ini hanya 3-5 chap so __**review ya please.**_

_Oh ya jangan lupa juga baca fict ku yang lain XD *promosi*dan fict teman ku _Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra _karya nya keren-keren loh :D_

_**Note:**_

_ dari wikipedia untuk esper._

_ itu seorang maniak Kucing. So menurut kalian jika kalian adalah Itachi yang seorang maniak kucing kira-kira apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika menemukan orang manis memakai kostum kucing? ^.^_

_Yak jawaban kalian itu kemungkinan prediksi chap depan heehehe ... see u_

_Jangan lupa __**review ... review kalian adalah reward untuk saya ..thanks before**_


	2. Chapter 2

MY LITTLE KITTY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Farenheit July

Genre : romance, friendship

Pairing : SasuNaru , ItaKyuu

Rated : T

Warning : fict ini real buatan author tidak ada unsur menjiplak sedikit pun dari author lain kalau pun ada itu ketidak sengajaan,ini hanya sebuah fiksi bukan kenyataan dan tidak tersangkut paut dengan Naruto buatan bang Masashi, OOC, absurd ,typos, dll. No flame please ^^

Yosh makasih yang udah baca dan review fict saya , makasih juga buat kritikan nya, makasih yang mau follow dan fav fict ini :D ... makasih deh buat segala nya :D

Yups ini saat nya balas review ^^

**Uzumaki wulan : **siap saya akan usahakan untuk cepat update :D review lagi ya

**Roronoa D. Mico :** *ikutan pasang spanduk * Itachi kami sayang kamu XD  
Itachi : *bakar orang-orang pake susano'o*  
Author: *gosong*

masalah umur Itachi lebih muda itu untuk menimbulkan kesan menantang. Saya pikir gimana ya cara nya Itachi supaya bisa mendapatkan cinta orang yang lebih tua dari dia jadi kan ada tantangan tersendiri ... maaf ya kalau mengecewakan .. don't forget to review again :D

**Desroschan :** emang ... itu sengaja kok .. maaf ya kalau mengecewakan kamu.. *nunduk  
siip aku lanjutin :D ... review lagi ya

**iztha dark neko : **mandi bareng? Tidur bareng? Jangan-jangan makan juga bareng hehehehe *ngebayangin ItaKyuu bobo bareng XD*  
Kyuubi : cih tidur sama bocah itu ? (ngelirik Ita) amit-amit  
author : jangan gitu Kyuu nanti makin kesemsem loh  
Kyuubi : *jitak author *  
author : *benjol

**Anami Hime : **iya emang imut banget XD.. what Ita OOC? Gimana tuh Ita?  
Itachi : itu tuntutan skenario hime-chan *lembut  
author : -,- kalo sama yang lain aja baik,, sama saya kok jahat *ngedumel  
Itachi : saya baik kesemua kok.. iya kan Kyuu? (nengok ke Kyuu)  
Kyuu : *lagi makan ramen bareng Naru * apaan? (masih makan ramen)  
Itachi : *jitak kepala Kyuu  
Kyuu: hei!  
author : udah jangan berantem.. *dihajar ItaKyuu*

**Guest :** salam kenal juga ya :D ... iya ada tuh lagi berantem *nunjuk ItaKyuu yang lagi berantem * hehehe review lagi ya

**MJ :** kamu mau jadiin Kyuu kekasih? *mandang MJ penuh haru * saya turut prihatin  
Kyuu: heh memang nya saya segitu menakutkan nya apa*sangar*  
Author : enggak ,, kamu kan manis baik pinter kuat *sok muji  
Kyuu : hmm hmmm*ngangguk-ngangguk  
author : fyuuh selamat... hehehe review lagi ya

**Shuriken89 :** hehehe makasih udah mengoreksi kesalahan saya *ngasih bingkisan * emang banyak banget typos nya bahkan ada beberapa huruf yang ilang hehe ... emm ini bukan tulisan tapi ini hayalan saya ... hayalan itu sesuatu yang tidak jelas arah nya jadi maklumin ya dan jika ada yang tidak kamu mengerti bisa ditanyakan kok... oh ya jangan lupa review lagi :D

**Rin Miharu-Uzu :** hehehehe makasih iya emang saya kawai XD... review lagi ya  
Naruto : *pegang bibir nya sendiri sambil pose berpikir* perasaan yang Rin maksud itu aku dan Kyuu ya  
Kyuu : dasar author kepedean *lemparin mangkok ramen  
author : *benjol again

**Guest :** loh guest ada 2 . *pusing* kalian kembar ya? *digampar guest  
Naru : iya Naru kan emang pintar :D .. minta ramen dong  
author : husssh hussh anak kecil gak boleh minta yang aneh-aneh ama reader nanti diracunin loh *ngusir Naru  
Naru : hikss hikss *mulai mewek * Sasu-nii Kyuubi huaaa author nakal  
SasuKyuu : AUTHOR ! #DUAAAARRRR#  
Author : #nyasar ke pulau antah berantah #  
jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Rizu si fujoshi akut :** kyaaaaa makasih aku dibilang keren XD ... aku usahain ya biar cepet update.. iya lebih muda.. :D  
author : Ita kamu jadi seme bukan ?  
Itachi : hn, jelas aku seme*ekspresi _very cool  
_author : emang siapa uke kamu ? *watados  
Itachi : Kyuubi dong  
Kyuubi : najis.. sama kamu ? *sarkastik plus miris*  
Itachi : iya kamu kan uke ku ^^  
Kyuubi : *tendang Itachi sampe ke suna* mimpi lo  
author : naas banget kamu Tachi  
Kyuu: apa?!  
author : hehehe kagak,,, o-ok jangan lupa review lagi

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :** iya bener kalau kucing nya Naruto sih aku rela deh nampung dia tapi kalau (nengok Kyuubi) ehem ya gitu lah  
Kyuubi : apa lo?  
author : kagak apa-apa Kyuu ^^ *bokist banget  
Kyuu : jangan pikir aku gak tahu pikiran kamu  
author : waduh gawat *siap-siap lari  
Kyuu : hei Gunchan .. kamu bilang mending ketemu nenek lumpuh? Mending ketemu saya kan saya itu ganteng *narsis  
author : hussh jangan bernarsis ria .. tuh dicariin Tachi  
Kyuu : ogah*ngumpet*

**Tsukihime Akari :**  
Naruto : boleh nih aku ikut akari-san? :D  
Sasuke : hn *memandang bosan  
Naruto : weee aku mau nya sama Akari-san :P  
Sasuke : *ngiming-ngimingin ramen *  
Naruto : eh gak jadi...* lari ke Sasuke  
Sasuke : *smirk

Heem mereka emang kuat... tapi semakin kuat seseorang maka masalah yang ia hadapi pun akan semakin sulit ... aku usahakan cepat... review lagi ya

**Louisia vi Duivel**** : **pengen nya sih si Naru cadel tapi melihat umur Naru yang sudah 12 tahun kaya nya tidak memungkinkan hehehe sorry ya... ortu Naru udah gak ada dia tinggal bersama Kyuubi sejak umur 5 tahun. Makasih ya review nya jangan lupa review lagi :D

**Beakren :** banyakin SasuNaru? Ok thor thor usahain hehehe...makasih ya review nya... review lagi ya entar.

Ket :

Itachi : 15 tahun

Sasuke : 14 tahun

Kyuubi : 16 tahun

Naruto : 12 tahun

**HAPPY READING**

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Kediaman Uchiha sangat lah besar hampir seperti Istana. Penjagaan nya ketat bahkan Sasuke yang tuan rumah saja harus di periksa dengan mencocok kan sidik jari nya. Taman yang indah banyak macam-macam bunga disana . Namun sayang terlalu sepi di kediaman itu .

" Ayo masuk " Sasuke berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul oleh Naruto yang berjalan sambil tengak-tengok kesana-kemari mengagumi rumah kediaman Uchiha itu.

' _gila! Ini lebih luas dari rumah Oro-sama '_ batin Naruto kagum .

Setelah sampai didepan pintu Utama Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu.

**TOK TOK TOK.**

Setelah beberapa saat pintu Utama yang besar layak nya pintu kerajaan di dunia Narnia .

" Otouto " tak disangka yang membuka pintu itu ternyata pemuda tampan yang tak lain juga tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak kandung Sasuke.

" hn " ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan kakak nya yang memandang heran.

" masuk lah dobe" titah Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih berdiri diluar.

' _eh dobe siapa? '_ batin Itachi heran , ia berpikir apa Sasuke mulai kurang ajar dengan memanggil nya 'dobe'.

Otak Itachi mulai mencerna jika saat ini Sasuke tidak memanggil diri nya melainkan memanggil sesosok yang mencuat bagian rambut nya saja.

" masuk lah dobe, kamu pikir sedang main petak umpet hah! " titah Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih keras, kesal dengan si blonde yang hanya menengok kesana-kemari tanpa masuk.

" hehehe habis rumah Sasu-nii besar jadi kukira akan ada banyak penjaga seperti didepan " ujar Naruto sambil mulai melangkah masuk.

" konyol " gumam Sasuke.

Itachi menatap makhluk didepan nya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" Neko !" ucap Itachi entah sadar atau tidak kalau dia mengucapkan nya dengan Nada yang cukup tinggi. Ck dasar maniak neko.

" heh? " Naruto reflek mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Itachi.

' _Uchiha Itachi? '_ batin Naruto heran tak menyangka jika sosok yang paling ia kagumi ada didepan nya.

**GREB**

Itachi memeluk Naruto erat . Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri merasa bingung kenapa Itachi bersikap seperti itu.

Itachi melepaskan pelukkan nya.

" kawaiii~~ " Ucap Itachi gemas.

Sasuke menaikan sebelas alis nya. Ini benar-benar aneh kakak nya itu mengucapkan kawai kepada makhluk tak jelas itu.

Senyum mengembang sempurna di bibir Naruto.

" arigatou nii-san " Ucap Naruto senang sambil memeluk Itachi. Itachi pun mengelus-elus surai pirang Naruto.

" dasar bodoh " ucap Sasuke tak peduli dengan adegan kakak nya yang bermesraan dengan makhluk aneh yang ia temui beberapa jam lalu.

" hei baka! Lama sekali sih " munculah sosok _'neko'_ berwarna kemerahan dari arah ruang tamu.

' _siapa lagi ini? '_ batin Sasuke kesal karena sedari tadi ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang dari dulu ia tidak sukai.

" Kyuubi " ucap Naruto dan Itachi berbarengan namun dengan nada yang berbeda tentu saja Naruto dengan Nada super senang dan Itachi dengan nada datar nya.

Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang.

" Naruto ! " Kyuubi pun langsung menyingkir kan Itachi yang masih memeluk Naruto.

" Kyuubi " Naruto menyambut pelukan dari Kyuubi.

" kalian saling kenal ? " tanya Itachi penasaran. Sasuke hanya diam , sekarang ia mulai berpikir ada yang aneh bagaimana dua orang _'neko'_ pada saat yang bersamaan bisa berada dirumah nya. Ini terlalu kebetulan, pikir Sasuke.

" kami ini berteman nii-san " jawab Naruto riang.

" bagaimana kamu bisa disini? " tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

" aku bertemu Sasu-nii dan dia mengajak ku sarapan disini " jawab Naruto semangat.

" kamu yang memaksa ku dobe " ralat Sasuke tak terima .

" tapi tetap saja kan Sasu-nii yang mengajakku " balas Naruto tak mau kalah pendapat.

" terserah mu dobe" Ucap Sasuke bosan. Tidak penting juga aku meladeni dia, pikir Sasuke.

" wah jadi kalian belum makan ? " tanya Itachi

" iya " jawab Naruto sambil mengganggukan kepala nya.

" kalau begitu kita makan ayo. Oh iya siapa Nama mu?" Itachi merangkul Naruto dan mengiring nya menuju ruang makan. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang sedangkan Kyuubi , ia sedang mengatur nafas nya karena ia kini benar-benar emosi melihat Itachi dengan seenak dengkul nya merangkul Naruto .

" nama ku Namikaze Naruto , nii-san Uchiha Itachi kan?"

" ya aku Uchiha Itachi. Bolehkan kupanggil Naru? " Tanya Itachi lembut yang makin membuat Kyuubi kesal.

" tentu saja.. aku senang akhir nya bertemu dengan pahlawan Konoha " jawab Naruto mantap.

" pahlawan Konoha? " tanya Itachi bingung.

" iya Itachi-nii kan yang 7 tahun lalu menggagalkan perampokan di Konoha bank Center " Lanjut Naruto semangat.

" wah itu sudah lama sekali.. hebat kamu bisa tahu " ucap Itachi senang.

" aku kan mengidolakan mu Tachi-nii " ucap Naruto senang ,tak terasa mereka ngobrol hingga sampai ke ruang makan.

" Yeiiiyy Makan" seru Naruto senang.

Naruto langsung duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan. Kyuubi pun duduk disamping kiri Naruto, Itachi disamping kanan Naruto dan Sasuke didepan Naruto.

Mereka pun mulai memakan berbagai hidangan yang sejak tadi telah tersedia.

Naruto memandang Sasuke terus menerus hingga objek yang dipandang pun merasa risih.

" ada apa? " tanya Sasuke bosan

" emm( menggelengkan kepala) ... Sasu-nii kalau dilihat semakin tampan "

**JDERRR**

Ini benar-benar bagai petir untuk Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

' _heh?! Apa-apan bocah itu ' _batin Kyuubi kesal mendengar omongan Naruto barusan.

" kamu maho Naru?" sindir Kyuubi pada Naruto

" maho? " tanya Naruto sok polos.

" kamu bilang kalau si ayam itu tampan berarti kamu suka dia kan" jelas Kyuubi sambil meminum susu coklat yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan keluarga Uchiha.

" iya Naru suka Sasu-nii " jawab Naruto semangat .

**UHUK UHUK**

Ketiga orang dimeja makan itu terbatuk mendengar perkataan kucing kecil itu.

" kamu gila Naru?! " bentak Kyuubi sewot. Loh kenapa Kyuu sewot kan yang suka Naruto bukan dia, pikir Itachi bingung melihat kucing kesukaan nya marah.

' _jangan-jangan '_ batin Itachi kemudian seringai jahil nangkring diwajah tampan anak pertama pasangan Fuga-Miko itu.

Sasuke merasa diri nya hampir gila. Ini benar-benar menjijikan seorang pemuda menembak diri nya, Oh My My..

" wah Naru-chan suka pada otouto ya? Sayang sekali " Ucap Itachi sambil memasang wajah murung . sontak Naruto,Kyuubi dan Sasuke menatap bingung Itachi.

' _mau apa lagi nih si sinting '_ batin Kyuubi kesal.

" memang kenapa Itachi-nii? " tanya Naruto bingung.

Itachi merubah posisi duduk nya hingga menghadap Naruto.

" karena Itachi-nii suka pada Naru " Ucap Itachi dengan senyum lembut. Naruto diam mencoba menbaca maksud Itachi.

**CTIK. CTIK**

Urat kemarahan Kyuubi keluar sudah ia tidak bisa diam lagi melihat sisinting itu .

" dasar homo ! " seru Kyuubi kesal.

" kenapa Kyuu-nii cemburu ya? " goda Itachi.

" cih , najis ngapain cemburu sama kamu" ucap Kyuubi kesal dengan kegilaan Itachi yang menyangka ia cemburu melihat Itachi PDKT dengan Naruto.

" Kyuu-nii kalau galak nanti orang-orang akan lari ketakutan loh" goda Itachi lagi.

" bagus lah kalau orang-orang lari... aku tidak peduli tuh " sewot Kyuubi. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya. Ia tidak mengira kalau Kyuubi mau saja jadi bahan olok-olokan si sulung Uchiha itu.

" kamu tidak manis lagi Kyuu, pada hal kukira tadi nya kamu adalah makhluk termanis. " ucap Itachi dengan mimik wajah kecewa.

" memang nya aku pernah bilang kalau aku ini manis , hah?! " sentak Kyuubi tambah sewot.

" sudahlah Kyuu jangan marah-marah ini masih pagi " ujar Naruto menenangkan sahabat baik nya itu. Lagi pula jika mereka membuat keributan maka rencana yang telah disusun Naruto sejak tadi akan hancur berantakan.

Itachi memandang Naruto lekat-lekat.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Tangan Itachi menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis nya bingung dengan tingkah laku idola nya itu.

" ternyata setelah dilihat dan diteliti kamu lebih manis dari kyuu-nii, Naru-chan" ucap Itachi lembut sambil tersenyum charming.

' _heh? ' _Sasuke membatin heran. Sasuke tahu jika baka anika nya itu seorang maniak kucing tapi ia tidak berpikir sampai tahap bahwa kakak nya bisa menyukai manusia kucing.

Itachi tanpa permisi mendorong belakang kepala Naruto hingga wajah Naruto berhadapan sangant dekat dengan wajah Itachi dan...

**CUPPPP**

Mata semua nya membelalak kaget ketika Itachi langsung mencium Naruto, bahkan wajah Naruto langsung kaku.

Setelah beberapa detik Itachi langsung melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir mungil milik Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Naruto memucat dan ..

**BRUUKK **

Naruto pingsan seketika . Dengan sigap Itachi langsung memapah tubuh Naruto.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama ciuman bagi Naruto dan yang membuat shock yang mencium adalah seorang pemuda. Bagaimana tidak pingsan. Poor Naruto

**CTIK CTIK CTIK**

" keriputt SIALAN! "

**DUAAAKKK**

Sasuke memandang miris baka aniki nya yang kini terkapar diatas lantai karena tendangan maut dari sikucing merah.

' _bodoh '_ batin Sasuke miris kepada kakak satu-satu nya itu.

Kyuubi membopong tubuh Naruto.

" hei ayam! Ada kamar kosong tidak ? " tanya Kyuubi garang

" nama ku Sasuke, kucing bodoh" ucap Sasuke datar sambil melangkah lebih dulu untuk menunjukan kamar kosong kepada Kyuubi.

" kurasa kakak mu itu sudah sinting " Ucap Kyuubi kesal

" dia memang sinting" balas Sasuke.

Ya ampun seorang adik yang menghina kakak nya sendiri ,ckckck.

**=== FAREN ==**

**MALAM HARI**

" enggh " sosok anak lelaki manis yang sejak tadi tertidur kini mulai terbangun perlahan.

" kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto ?"

" kyuu .. kita dimana? " tanya Naruto sambil mencoba duduk.

" di kamar Uchiha Sasuke "

Naruto mencoba bangun.

"hati-hati " ucap Kyuubi khawatir.

" aku tidak apa-apa"

" jadi rencana kita selanjut nya apa? " tanya Kyuubi sambil membantu Naruto duduk.

" kita harus membuat Uchiha Sasuke berpihak kepada kita agar dia mau membuka segel 'neko' bodoh ini "jelas Naruto.

" kenapa harus si ayam itu ? " tanya Kyuubi bingung.

" Uchiha Sasuke adalah senjata rahasia ANBU yang selama ini disembunyikan . setengah dari senjata yang kita pakai saat di ANBU adalah rancangan seorang UCHIHA SASUKE " jelas Naruto.

" hah?! Bocah pantat ayam itu yang membuat " ucap Kyuubi tak percaya. Setahu nya yang membuat senjata di markas ANBU adalah Kabuto dan Sang ketua Orochimaru.

" bukan nya itu buatan Kabuto? " tanya Kyuubi mencoba mencari penjelasan atas semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran nya.

" yang membuat nya memang Kabuto tapi rancangan dasar itu milik Sasuke. Dia adalah murid kesayangan Orochimaru."

" tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat maupun mendengar informasi mengenai ini ? "

" Sasuke akan berkunjung sebulan sekali secara rahasia dengan Orochimaru . itu dikarena kan Orochimaru ingin menjaga Sasuke dari lawan-lawan politik nya yang ingin mencelakakan penerus nya. Masa jabatan Orochimaru hanya akan bertahan paling lama sekitar 10 tahun lagi dan untuk mengukuhkan posisi nya dalam dunia politik ia membutuhkan seseorang yang pintar dan mudah dikendalikan seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Selain orang tua nya yang seorang pengusaha kaya raya dia juga terkenal sangat jenius tapi tetap saja si Uchiha itu bisa di manipulasi dengan mudah oleh tua bangka itu" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" berbicaralah dengan bahasa yang mudah kumengerti Naruto " ucap Kyuubi kesal dengan pembicaraan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

" ck , aku ragu jika kamu ini termasuk seorang esper " komentar Naruto.

**PLETAK**

Kyuubi menghadiahi Naruto sebuah bogem mentah di kepala nya.

" baik-baik kujelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana. Inti nya Orochimaru ingin membuat Sasuke sebagai bidak politik nya tanpa Sasuke sadari" jelas Naruto lebih singkat dan padat.

" begitu... jadi sekarang ini harapan kita hanya si Sasuke itu? "

" begitu lah tapi kita hanya punya waktu 2 minggu sebelum Sasuke mengunjungi Orochimaru lagi dan jika ia bertemu si tua itu ia akan menemukan jati diri kita " tambah Naruto.

" aku mengerti " jawab Kyuubi.

**KRIEETT**

Pintu kamar dibuka dan terlihat lah sosok Sasuke dan Itachi. Naruto dan Kyuubi menatap heran.

" kamu sudah baikan Naru-chan ? " tanya Itachi lembut sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

**SET**

Kyuubi menghadang Itachi agar tidak mendekati Naruto.

" hmm.. aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum..

**BLUSH**

' _kawai.. '_ batin Itachi.

" hei Kyuu-nii minggir dong aku mau melihat Naru nih " ucap Itachi sok manja.

" jangan harap , dasar Maho " ucap Kyuubi kejam banget.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi susu hangat dan sebuah roti.

" makan lah dobe" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil nampan yang dipegang si raven.

Melihat Naruto yang bersama Sasuke Itachi langsung meninggalkan Kyuubi.

" Naru-chan makan dengan ku yuuk " ajak Itachi

" eitss jangan harap kau maho" Kyuubi lagi-lagi datang menghadang.

Itachi berjalan ke kiri.

Kyuubi berjalan kekiri.

Itachi berjalan kekanan.

Kyuubi berjalan kekanan.

" berhenti mengikuti ku Kyuu-nii " ucap Itachi agak kesal.

" masa bodo " jawab Kyuubi cuek.

Naruto yang melihat acara hadang menghadang itu pun jadi ingin usil.

**DZIGG**

Naruto mendorong tubuh Itachi hingga Itachi jatuh menimpa Kyuubi ( awal nya posisi ItaKyuu berhadapan ).

Itachi memandang Kyuubi lekat lekat.

' _manisss nya '_ batin Itachi.

" kalian cocok hehehe " ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

" Narutooooo! " teriak Kyuubi kesal karena ia tahu ini kerjaan si kucing kecil itu.

" minggir kamu maho! " bentak Kyuubi sambil menyingkirkan Itachi dari atas tubuh nya dan segera mengejar sosok Naruto.

" HUUAAAAAA... " Naruto berlarian kesana kemari sambil berteriak karena Kyuubi mengejar Naruto untuk memberi sebuah bogem mentah. Ia pun melupakan nampan makanan nya yang sudah tergelak tak bernyawa di lantai. ckckck

" kemari kamu BOCAH SIALAN! " ucap Kyuubi sengit.

Naruto berlari dan ia terpojok . melihat disamping nya ada sebuah pintu tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

" jangan masuk! " cegah Sasuke. Terlambat . Naruto dan Kyuubi yang asik dengan kejar-kejaran mereka tidak menghirau kan Sasuke.

" cih " Sasuke mendecih kesal dan ia pun menyusul masuk diikuti Itachi yang senyum senyum sendiri .

" berhenti ! " teriak Sasuke kesal . gimana gak kesal coba , tamu tak diundang datang dan mengacaukan kamar mu. Dasar kucing-kucing nakal.

Naruto dan Kyuubi sontak berhenti mendadak mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Mereka baru sadar jika mereka telah berpindah tempat ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat aneh.

" tempat apa ini ? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" keluar! " usir Sasuke.

" jangan galak-galak otouto" ucap Itachi menenangkan adik nya.

Bukan nya keluar eh si kucing nakal malah berkeliling melihat lihat alat-alat aneh itu.

" Sasu-nii ini alat apa? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah monitor besar yang tersambung dengan berbagai kabel dan kabel-kabel itu berpusat pada sebuah lampu .

" jangan sentuh apa pun dobe " Sasuke memperingati Naruto. Memang dasar nya kucing nakal maka Naruto pun menyentuh sebuah tombol seperti saklar berwarna hijau.

" dobe! " teriak Sasuke kesal.

**TRINGGG**

Sebuah cahaya sangat terang keluar dari lampu itu dan membuat Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi serta Naruto mengalami kebutaan sesaat akibat cahaya yang sangat terang itu.

Setelah beberapa detik cahaya itu redup kembali. Dan terlihat lah keempat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk dilantai. Mereka mengerjap kan mata mereka beberapa kali mencoba menetralkan cahaya yang diterima oleh mata mereka.

" akhhh pusing " keluh keempat nya.

Keempat nya saling memandang bingung.

Loh kenapa?

" i-itu a-aku " ucap keempat nya sambil saling menunjuk .

Hah ?

Apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata oh ternyata keempat orang itu melihat diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka memperhatikan tubuh mereka sendiri.

Pegang pipi

Pegang rambut

" tidak mungkin " gumam mereka.

**JDERR**

Saat ini Naruto berada di tubuh Sasuke , Kyuubi di tubuh Itachi , Sasuke di tubuh Kyuubi dan Itachi di tubuh Naruto.

" apa yang terjadi ini baka otouto " teriak Naruto atau lebih tepat nya Itachi yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

Kyuubi atau Sasuke yang ada di tubuh Kyuubi pun diam beberapa saat.

" YESSS! BERHASIL" teriak Kyuubi (sasuke) senang.

" ini bukan saat nya untuk berteriak kesenangan baka! " teriak yang lain nya.

Hadeuh hadeuh bagaimana nih kehidupan kucing-kucing dan pemungut nya .. tetap ikuti ya walau fict ini tambah kacau..

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Ok thanks yaaaa maaf author gak bisa update cepet soal nya sibuk ngurusin tugas sekolah.. dan maaf kalau cerita ini jauh dari harapan kalian lain kali akan author perbaiki... jangan lupa review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

MY LITTLE KITTY

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Farenheit July

Genre : romance, friendship

Pairing : SasuNaru , ItaKyuu

Rated : T

Warning : fict ini real buatan author tidak ada unsur menjiplak sedikit pun dari author lain kalau pun ada itu ketidak sengajaan,ini hanya sebuah fiksi bukan kenyataan dan tidak tersangkut paut dengan Naruto buatan bang Masashi, OOC, absurd ,typos, dll. No flame please ^^

Ket :

Itachi : 15 tahun

Sasuke : 14 tahun

Kyuubi : 16 tahun

Naruto : 12 tahun

**Warning : tubuh asli **** tubuh sementara**

**Kyuubi **** Itachi**

** Naruto **** Sasuke**

** Sasuke **** Kyuubi**

** Itachi **** Naruto**

**Mereka mengalami perpindahan tubuh ..**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN**

Ruang tamu Kediaman Uchiha.

Empat orang dengan gender laki-laki itu saling menatap aneh. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan jika percobaan Sasuke akan membuat mereka bertukar tubuh , sedangkan sang pelaku—Sasuke justru diam sambil tersenyum senang . Sangat tidak Uchiha Sasuke sekali.

" jadi jelaskan mengenai ini otouto " ucap Naruto atau lebih tepat nya Itachi dengan nada tidak suka.

Sasuke yang berada ditubuh Kyuubi pun menatap Narutosambil tersenyum .

" aku membuat suatu percobaan dengan memindahkan jiwa seseorang ke tubuh yang lain . aku kira alat itu tidak berhasil dan nyata nya berhasil" jelas Sasuke senang .

" aku tidak mau tahu.. kembalikan tubuh asli ku raven! " seru Kyuubi tidak suka melihat tubuh asli nya yang di pakai Sasuke menjadi seorang Kyuubi yang suka tersenyum sendiri .

" Aku belum bisa memastikan bagaimana cara agar tubuh kita kembali seperti semula " ucap Sasuke kembali seperti Sasuke yang dulu – Stoic man.

" cih ilmuwan konyol , tolol , bego , sialan " maki Kyuubi kesal dengan perbuatan Sasuke . **TWITCH.** Sasuke tersinggung jika ia disebut sebagai ilmuwan konyol.

" kamu bilang apa kucing bodoh ? " ucap Sasuke pelan namun penuh ancaman.

" heh tidak salah apa? Kamu yang kucing bodoh " Kyuubi tersenyum meremeh kan . kan saat ini Sasuke lah yang memakai tubuh Kyuubi jadi yang kucing itu Sasuke kan bukan Kyuubi. Tolol

" kenapa diam saja ?" tanya Naruto atau lebih tepat nya Itachi.

" akh.. i-itu .. ba-bagaimana kita mandi nya ?" tanya Sasuke atau Naruto yang berada di tubuh Sasuke.

**SIINGG**

Keempat nya terdiam.

Mereka baru tersadar hal penting yang sejak tadi dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

" hei keriput awas kamu jika macam-macam dengan tubuh Naruto. " ancam Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

Itachi mendecih pelan , ketahuan juga kalau ia punya niat yang Kyuubi omongin tadi.

" Cuma mandi kan.. tidak usah dipikir kan " ucap Sasuke enteng.

" apa nya yang tidak usah dipikirkan " seru Kyuubi sewot menanggapi omongan Sasuke tadi.

" toh kita semua laki-laki apa yang salah .. kecuali kalau salah satu diantara kita banci " lanjut Sasuke.

Semua nya terdiam kembali. _' iya ya kan kita sama-sama cowok apa yang dikhawatir kan '_ batin ketiga nya.

" kalau begitu aku mau ke lab.. memperbaiki mesin itu " Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan satu kucing dengan dua manusia.

.

.

**MALAM HARI**

Dua uchiha menyiapkan satu kamar untuk Kyuubi dan Naruto yaitu kamar yang tadi nya di tempati oleh Itachi sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke dikamar Sasuke.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding kamar nya.  
Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sebelah kanan nya ia tempelkan di dahi nya, mata nya terpejam. Ia memusatkan pikiran nya .

Bayangan-bayangan hitam berkelebat dalam pikiran nya.

" hah..hah.. sial " gumam Naruto Nafas nya terpotong-potong.

" ada apa Nar? " tanya Kyuubi bingung melihat Naruto yang memejamkan mata nya.

"**Klervoyans*** ku tidak dapat digunakan.. chikuso! "

" apa karena tubuh kita berbeda jadi kekuatan kita menghilang? " tanya Kyuubi

" entah lah seharus nya walau pun terpisah jiwa , kemampuan kita tetap ada " jawab Naruto

" mungkin kah alat neko itu yang memenjarakan kekuatan kita " ucap Kyuubi memberi penjelasan.

" entah lah .. bisa gawat jika mereka menggunakan kekuatan itu tanpa batasan " ucap Naruto dengan Nada khawatir.

" sudah lah cepat tidur .. " Kyuubi pun mulai memasuki alam mimpi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termenung membayang kemungkinan yang terjadi jika dua Uchiha mengetahui kemampuan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Naruto memejamkan mata nya mencoba mengaktifkan kemampuan nya yang lain.

Tangan kanan nya ia gerakan ke udara . kali ini ia ingin mencoba kemampuan **Telekinetik** yang dipunyai nya. Ia mengarahkan kekuatan nya pada sebuah bingkai foto milik Itachi. Bingkai itu bergetar perlahan. Fokus Naruto terus di tambah agar mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan mengerak kan benda seperti biasa nya.

Bingkai itu tidak pindah sama sekali hanya bergetar sedikit.

" siaalll! " seru Naruto kesal.

Naruto benar-benar lelah banyak energi yang terbuang untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan itu. Mata nya mengantuk . kebiasaan nya muncul kembali, yaitu mencari sosok Kyuubi.

Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju kamar dua Uchiha.

ia melongok kedalam kamar itu. Dilihat nya tubuh Kyuubi dan Tubuh nya tengah terlelap di kasur berukuran king size.

" Kyuu-nii " tanpa sadar Naruto berjalan menuju tubuh Kyuubi.

Disentuh nya tubuh itu. Setiap malam selama ia tinggal di markas ANBU dia selalu tidur dengan mameluk tubuh Kyuubi. Bagi nya Kyuubi seperti boneka tidur yang tidak boleh terlewat jika tidak maka Nightmare akan mendatangi tidur nya dan membuat nya bermimpi mengenai pembantaian kedua orang tua nya. Pelukan Kyuubi bagai obat tidur yang ampuh.

" ngh " Sasuke yang berada di tubuh Kyuubi terusik dengan sentuhan yang Naruto berikan.

" Kyuubi " gumam Naruto lagi. Mata nya memandang kosong.  
Ia berjalan dan menendang tubuh nya sendiri yang notabene nya di tempati oleh Itachi , hingga Itachi tersungkur ke kolong kasur. Poor Itachi

Naruto bergerak memeluk tubuh Kyuubi. Mata Naruto terpejam. Ia tertidur tanpa sadar.

" ngh " Sasuke mengerjapkan mata nya berkali-kali saat ia melihat tubuh nya sendiri yang tengah dipakai Naruto memeluk tubuh Kyuubi yang dia pakai.

**BLUSH**

Sasuke memerah mengetahui jika posisi ini sangat terlihat intim .

" enak ya baka otouto " sosok Naruto yang di tempati Itachi memandang Sasuke yang tengah di peluk Naruto yang tertidur dengan pandangan iri.

" aniki a-ada apa ini ?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan agar sosok Naruto tidak terbangun.

" menurut mu " ucap Itachi dingin . ia iri melihat adik nya yang dengan nyaman nya dipeluk sosok manis Naruto (walau pun Naruto berada ditubuh Sasuke) ,sedangkan diri nya tersungkur di kolong.

" kamu cemburu Aniki ?" tanya Sasuke , alis nya bertaut bingung.

" hn " Itachi pun keluar dari kamar berisi SasuNaru itu. Dari pada melihat adegan romance SasuNaru mending bikin adegan romance ItaKyuu, pikir Itachi. Itachi melangkah semangat menuju kamar Kyuubi. Saat ia masuk ke kamar itu dia melihat tubuh nya tertidur tanpa baju .

" ya ampun Kyuu apakah kamar ku ini begitu panas sampai kamu membuka baju " gumam Itachi tanpa sadar. Padahal kamar Itachi memasang AC tapi Kyuubi membuka baju nya. Haaa karna di markas ANBU tidak disediakan AC dan lagi tubuh Kyuubi itu selalu menguarkan suhu yang lebih hangat dari manusia pada umum nya hingga setiap tidur ia pasti membuka baju nya dan hal ini menjadi kebiasaan .

Itachi yang masih mengantuk langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kyuubi dan wajah mereka berhadapan.

" ternyata wajah ku tampan ya " gumam Itachi narsis.

" Naruto ? belum tidur.." Kyuubi membuka mata nya sedikit dalam pandangan Kyuubi Itachi yang memakai tubuh Naruto terlihat seperti Naruto asli . Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Naruto. " setiap malam kamu selalu tidak bisa tidur ya " ucap Kyuubi seperti orang yang menahan kantuk. Itachi tersenyum senang karna sikap Kyuubi yang manis ini.

" Kyuu " ucap Itachi lembut mengetes apakah Kyuubi dalam keadaan sadar atau kah ia hanya mengumam tidak sadar.

" iya Naru ?" jawab Kyuubi lembut mata nya tertutup perlahan kemudian terbuka kembali menatap sayu Naruto. yes ternyata Kyuubi dalam keadaan tidak sadar alias terpengaruh kantuk.

" aku ingin tidur ,peluk lebih erat " ucap Itachi dengan nada merajuk . Kyuubi tersenyum sangat lembut dan memeluk tubuh yang Itachi pakai dengan erat. " tidur lah Naru sayang " ucap nya sambil menenggelamkan wajah Naruto didada nya (tubuh Naruto lebih pendek jadi wajah nya tepat didada Kyuubi).

" bolehkah aku mencium mu Kyuu? " tanya Itachi lagi. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. " tumben kamu lebih manja Nar " Kyuubi mendekati wajah Naruto dan mencium singkat bibir merah Naruto.

" tidur lah aku menjaga mu " Kyuubi menutup mata nya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Naruto. Itachi merasa nyaman dipeluk Kyuubi. Sudah sekitar 11 tahun ia tidak dipeluk seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia dipeluk sebelum tidur adalah saat ia berumur 4 tahun sebelum kaa-san nya sibuk dengan perusahaan . andai saja ia bisa terus dipeluk dan merasakan nyaman seperti ini ia rela tak kembali ketubuh nya yang semula.

" kamu menarik Kyuu. Aku semakin jatuh kepelukan mu " ucap Itachi sebelum dia tenggelam dalam kenyaman akibat belaian Kyuubi dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal kakak nya , Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur jika ada orang yang memeluk nya erat. Sasuke merapihkan poni Naruto. ia memandang wajah nya sendiri.

' _wajah ku biasa saja tapi kenapa wanita-wanita selalu berisik melihat ku? '_ batin Sasuke heran . menurut sudut pandang nya wajah nya itu tidak terlalu keren dibanding wajah kakak nya, ya itu hanya menurut Sasuke tapi beda menurut wanita dan para Sasuke lover bagi kami Sasuke itu tampan , keren , cool, dan menarik :D . Sasuke selalu merasa kalah dari kakak nya. Banyak yang bilang jika dia jenius tapi orang-orang tidak mengenal sosok Itachi sehingga mereka tidak tahu jika Itachi justru lebih jenius dari Uchiha Sasuke, itu lah pikiran Sasuke selama ini. Merasa selalu kalah dan menjadi bayang-bayang Itachi.

" aku... aku ti-tidak me-melakukan nya.. " tiba-tiba Naruto menggumam ketakutan.

" bukan.. aku bukan pembunuh .. hiks hiks bukan " Naruto semakin meracau tidak jelas dalam tidur nya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi nya melihat tubuh nya mengeluarkan air mata. Uchiha Sasuke menangis ? batin Sasuke bingung.

" aku bukan monster.. jangan jauhi aku hiks hiks " Naruto kembali meracau. Sasuke yang bingung segera memeluk Naruto lebih erat. " sstt kamu monster " ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan nya. " jangan jauhi aku hiks " lagi-lagi Naruto meracau. " tenang lah aku disini .. aku tidak akan menjauhi mu " Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto. tangisan Naruto mereda. Dihapusnya bekas air mata disudut mata Naruto .

" sebenar nya siapa kamu Naruto? dan kenapa kamu menyebut diri mu monster?" tanya Sasuke pelan entah pada siapa , tangan nya masih mengusap punggung Naruto . Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat dan tertidur.

.

.

.

**PAGI HARI**

" Kyaaaa! " terdengar teriakan dari dua kamar .

**ItaKyuu room's**

" kamu! (menunjuk Itachi) .. sejak kapan kamu tidur bersama ku hah?" teriak Kyuubi kaget ketika ia bangun bukan sosok Naruto yang didalam tubuh Sasuke yang ia temukan melainkan sosok Itachi yang berada di tubuh Naruto.

" semalam kan kamu memeluk ku dan mencium ku Kyuu-nii " ucap Itachi merajuk.

WTH? Mencium? Kapan? Kyuubi bingung memang nya semalam ia mencium Itachi?

" bohong " hardik Kyuubi tidak percaya

" yasudah kalau tidak percaya " Itachi melenggang turun dari kasur nya.

" cepat mandi kamu harus sekolah menggantikan ku Kyuu-nii" titah Itachi.

" ha? Sekolah" ucap Kyuubi kaget

" iya lah kan tubuh kita tertukar tidak mungkin kan kalau aku absen.." jelas Itachi. Kyuubi mendengus pelan kemudian kekamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menggantikan posisi Itachi.

**SasuNaru room's **

" Sasuke-nii ke-kenapa? " ucap Naruto malu plus bingung

" semalam kamu datang dan memeluk ku" ucap Sasuke datar.

" sudah lah cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah" lanjut Sasuke

" sekolah?"

" gantikan posisi ku sementara sampai Aku bisa mengembalikan tubuh kita keposisi semula " jelas Sasuke

" sekolah? Serius?! Terima kasih Sasuke-nii " ucap Naruto senang nya minta ampun. Selama di ANBU dia memang diajarkan ilmu-ilmu dasar seperti yang diajarkan disekolah pada umum nya tapi beda nya di ANBU ia mendapat kelas Khusus yang diajar oleh Orochimaru sang ketua ANBU. Jadi sekarang saat dia diijinkan berinteraksi dengan manusia lain dia pasti senang.

" siap! Aku mandi boss" ucap Naruto sambil memberi hormat .

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk membiarkan Naruto kesekolah sebagai diri nya. Apa keputusan nya benar ya? Mau tahu tunggu kelajutan nya..

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Makasih buat yang dukung Faren dan me-review fict ini .. maaf aku gak bisa balas review satu per satu .. pokok nya berjuta terima kasih buat para reader dan reviewer :D **

_**Klervoyans *  
**__**Kemampuan untuk melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di tempat lain.**_

**Yoshhhh chap 3 kelar.. walaupun lebih pendek dari chap sebelum nya.. Faren harap sih chap ini memuaskan reader san.. gimana ya .. apa kah reader bingung dengan jalan cerita karena tubuh mereka tertukar? Semoga saja tidak . amin**

**Oh iya sekedar pemberitahuan jika Faren akan hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 bulan kedepan.. jadi sekarang ini Faren update fict **_**Gagak atau Rubah , Persaingan , My Little Kitty , Twins Versus,**_** dan satu lagi berjudul **_**Uchiwa**_** sebagai permintaan maaf karena faren harus hiatus ..**

**Ok minna-san sampai jumpa akhir tahun nanti..**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. sebagai penyemangat belajar faren.. bye minna-san .. sampai jumpa deui hehehe ^_^**


End file.
